


Fuite en avant

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n’était pas un baiser fraternel, songe-t-il, parce que votre frère ne vous embrasse pas sur la bouche. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuite en avant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790527) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Ils courent depuis des heures et il fait toujours noir. C’est la plus longue nuit de son existence. La plus irréelle aussi. Ils courent depuis des heures, Abruzzi et C-Note loin devant, Sucre un peu à la traîne et Linc devant lui, juste assez près pour qu’il voie son dos et entende ses pas, juste assez loin pour qu’il maintienne son rythme afin de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Puis dans un dénivelé, Lincoln s’arrête, légèrement penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle, Michael imagine-t-il, et il fait une pause près de lui. En un geste rapide, Linc se redresse, se retourne et, les mains sur ses épaules, le fait reculer contre le tronc d’arbre juste derrière lui. Il rebondit contre le bois, la respiration coupée, la bouche ouverte de surprise sur une question ou une protestation. Il n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Lincoln pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et profite de sa stupéfaction pour pousser la langue entre ses dents et venir chercher la sienne. Avec un hoquet surpris, Michael lève les mains pour les poser sur le visage de son frère et se dégager, mais quand ses doigts se referment sur les mâchoires de Linc, il se surprend à le retenir. Voire à l’attirer un peu plus près.

Lincoln relève la tête et lui adresse un clin d’oeil.

Ce n’était pas un baiser fraternel, songe-t-il, parce que votre frère ne vous embrasse pas sur la bouche.

Ce n’était pas un baiser de reconnaissance ou de remerciement car un baiser de ce type ne nécessite pas que l’on vous enfonce la langue dans la gorge. Surtout si la langue appartient à votre frère.

Ce n’était pas un baiser d’exaltation car celui-ci serait unique, suivi de vagues excuses embarrassées. Pas d’un second baiser.

Ou c’est peut-être le premier qui n’était pas tout à fait terminé ? Il croit bien qu’il grogne un tout petit peu lorsque la langue de Lincoln glisse de nouveau sur la sienne. Et encore un petit peu lorsque le baiser se termine aussi brutalement qu’il a commencé ; il se retrouve adossé au tronc d’arbre, essoufflé et désorienté, Linc déjà loin.

« Michael ? » La voix de Sucre, sa main sur son épaule. « Avance, Michael ! »

-FIN-


End file.
